Hinata's Inner Self
by FairyTaleWunderLand
Summary: Hinata never knew about the thing inside her.Now there are people after the very thing she fears. Will her secerct admirer be able to save her from death?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's Inner Self

**Declaimer: I dont own Naruto but this story is all mine!! P**

**i hope you enjoy it!!**

Hinata sat under the oak tree and looked up at the clear blue sky _i wunder what Naruto is doing? _She smiled to herself. "you sould be more careful girl," Hinata sat up and looked around her "its useless looking" came the voice again "im somewere that you'll never look''. Hinata started to become scared "w-who are you?" she asked timidly.

"Me? im part of you girl," Hinata paused in confussion "part of me?,has could you be?"she asked, but the voice no longer replied. "yo Hinata" Hinata turned to see her team mate "ah! hello Kiba, akamaru" she said smiling at them.

"Whats up Hinata? you seem a little out of it" said Kiba with concern for hes friend. Hinata opened her mouth to tell Kiba about the voice, but soon closed it again _theres no need to worry Kiba other thing, im sure it's nothing _"n-nothing wrong" she lied "lets go train ok?". Kiba looked at Hinata for a while but decided not to worry about it. "alright then lets go!" Hinata stood and the two walked off to train. Behide the oak tree came a man dressed in a black cloak with red cloud patterns "so shes the one we've been searching for hmm?"he man asked,another man came from the shadows wearing the same clothing "yes, shes the one,the black dragon lies in her body" he answered as he watches Hinata walk away with her friend. The other man grined to himself and the two disappered in the darkness.

Hinata and Kiba walked out to the village after an hour or so "that sure was fun, right akamaru?" Kiba asked his companion who barked in reply. Hinata was still thinking about the voice she had heard before "i am part of you" she whispered aload. Kiba looked at her "didn't you say somthing Hinata?" he asked. Hinata was woken from her trance "n-no, i didn't say anything, t-thank you for training with me Kiba but i have to go now" she said, and without waiting for a reply she ran off. Kiba watched her _damn, she left, will i ever be able to tell her how i feel? _he sighed to himself and walked off.

Hinata was running now, she didn't know why, or what she was running from, but she knew she had to get away, tears started to streem down her face _what's wrong with me? _As she turned a corner her eyes met with another. She stumbled backwards "N-Naruto!" she said surprised. The blond haired boy looked at her in surprise "Hinata? what wrong? why are you crying?" he asked looking at her. Hinata whipped away her tears and looks down "i-im sorry" she said running past him. _i did to be alone, somethings wrong with me, i have to find out what. _After running for over 10 minutes she found herself lost in the forest, she was cut all over from thorns, but she did'nt care anymore, she fell to the floor still crying. As she wept, hugging her knees she felt a shadow form over her. She looked up to see the men from before. Her eyes widened with fear, _t-thier from Akatsuki, _she opened her mouth to scream but it was covered by a large cold hand. Then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats chapter One people!!! i hope you liked it!! its my second story! i hope i havn't got too many grammer or spelling mistakes!

thanks for reading please review!!

And tell me if you want me to upload more


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata's Inner Self**

**Chapter Two!**

Declaimer: Naruto it not mine..BUT THIS STORY IS!!

When Hinata woke she found herself in a small dark room _w-where am i? _She looked around, but there was nothing to be seen, she was surrunded by darkness. "So your up at last hmm?", Hinata turned towards the voice but couldn't see it's owner. "w-who's there" she asked, her voice shaky with fear. But she got no reply, instead she heard the sound of a gate opening, but before she had a second to think about it she had been grabbed from behide and cold hands covered her mouth. She struggled in fear, tears running down her face _Help me! please someone! save me! _Hinata felt a sharp pain in her stomach and everything went black.

As she opened her eyes again she saw she was in a small dark room, But not so dark that she couldn't see around her. _Where am i now?_ She heard footsteps come form behide her, She turned to see a tall man with blond hair looking down at her. "So your the girl hmm?" He grined to himself and started to walk off once more. Hinata started to get scared _Whats going to happen to me? Why am i here?..maybe he knows_ Before she had time to change her time Hinata grabbed the strange man by his legs, Not ready for the attack the man feel to the ground. "What you do that for hmm?!" His said rubbing his head. "Where am i and why am i here?" Hinata asked, the fear in her voice was gone and she seem more sure of herself. The man looked surprised at first but then Grined "You've been brought here so we can have the mounster of yours hmm" He answered. Hinata stared at him confussed, "mounster..what are you talking about?"

But he just shook his head "I've told ya too much as it is, you have to work the rest out for yourself" He said looking down. Hinatastood up and offered him her hand "Thank you" she said smiling. He took her hand and stood up "Thanks um..?" He said looking at her "whats your name then hmm "Hinata." she replyed. Before he could reply there was a bang at the door "Deidera! What you doing in there?!". Deidera turned around and sighed "sorry Hinata i gatta run" he said standing up and running to the door. _Deidera huh?_

After Deidera left Hinata sat on her own thinking._I need to get out of here, who knows what they have planned, i wunder how everyone's doing. Naruto..Kiba..shino.._Thinking about her friends back home brought tears to Hinata's eyes._When will i see you again?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short w If i write the next one it will be longer . Thanks for reading!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata's Inner Self**

**Chapter Three**

**Sorry i took so long to update! I've been really busy with Summer holiday fun!! ;D i really hope you like this chaper and i think its alil longer than the others lol i hope ;l**

**Declaimer: Naruto is NOT mine But this story is 100 MEEE:**

Hinata woke to the same endless darkness as before, she sat up, rubbing her eyes _Was it wasn't a dream..._ "Whens this thing ganna start hmm?", Hinata looked around, but could work out were the voice was coming from. She staggered to her feet, weak from crying _There's no time to waste,i have to get out of here, now. _She closed her eyes and constrated hard of were the voice was coming from, "There!" She said aloud running towards the door _Dont stop, Dont be afraid, Just RUN!_ Hinata went straight at the door knocking it off its hinges, She winced as pain sprung from all over her body, but she didn't care, it was lighter now and she could see were she was going, there were 5 people around her "W-What the! how did you do that hmm?!" Hinata turned to Deidera, her eyes as black as coal. The real Hinata had already lost Consciousness, this was somone eles completly. Deidera grinned to himself "Well, well, well", Black chakra covered Hinata's body "How DEAR you! A mere human! try to cage and black angel!"

Back at the village, Kiba and Shino were talking in the forest, "But its not like her to just go like that! You know she would never!" Kiba yelled at his team mate, "you need to stay carm Kiba, Hinata's not a fool, shes a well trained Ninja she wouldn't just walk off" Shino replyed carmly. Kiba growled under his breath, "Im going to find her. And if you wont help me, who needs ya!" and with that Kiba turned and walked away. "Are you going, because shes your team mate, or because of your feelings for her" Shino called after him. Kiba stopped dead in his tracks "Im going because shes my friend, i dont need another reason" And he jumped into the trees without waiting for a reply. "Dont let your feelings get the better of you Kiba" Shino said to himself, He raised his arm and 5 small bugs flew after Kiba "you better bring her back safely, Im counting on you" And he walked back to the village.

Hinata woke to find herself infront of a giant cage, She slowly walked over to it, as she reached out to touch the cage is disappered "What the-" She turned around to walk back the way she came, but saw a flicker of light from the corner of her eye, she turned quickly to see a small lamp hovering a foot of so above the ground_ Whats with this place? i've never been here but it feels so familiar _She made a grab for the lamp but it jumped out of her reach and started moving away from her, Hinata started to panic "Wait! come back!" She called, Running after the only light there was. After around 5 minutes the lamp finally stopped infront of a large art work, Hinata run up behide it "I...Said..Wait!" She said, breathing heaverly, She looked up at the large panting before her. It was a picture of a man and woman, being looked over by a beutiful white angel. But behide this angel there was another, and black evil looking angel with blood red eyes, its sharp nails were wrapped around the other angels thoat...Hinata looked away,she couldn't bare to look at the picture a moment longer, but somthing inside her with drawn to it, she closed her eyes tightly _Wake up. I want to wake up!_ There was a cool rush of air , when Hinata opened her eyes she was back in her body, she blicked twice then looked around her, she gasped with horror as she saw 4 bodys lying lifeless around her. She stepped back, shaking her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned quickly to see a tall black looking man staring down at her. The moment she looked into his eyes she felt everything important to her disapper, she was alone, cold, forgotten. She felt tear come to her eyes and her body fell.

**I'll update soonish!!**


End file.
